Individual section glassware forming machines typically include an invert arm assembly which is oscillated or rotated approximately 180 degrees to transfer a glass blank from a blank mold to a final (blow) mold in which the glassware is formed into its desired final shape. A glass parison is received in a mold cavity of a blank mold to form a blank which is carried by neck ring arms on the invert arm. The invert arm is then inverted by rotation about a longitudinal axis to dispose the blank into the final mold. Thereafter, the invert arm is returned to its starting position to transfer a subsequent blank to a final mold. In addition to the rotatable inversion and reversion of the invert arm, the neck ring arms must also move relative to each other to open and close so that they may engage a blank for transfer to a final mold, and thereafter release the blank at the final mold station.
Typically, the rotatable inversion and reversion of the invert arm is controlled by a rack and pinion assembly. To open and close the neck ring arms to facilitate engaging and releasing a blank or parson, the arms typically have each been driven by a separate pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder.